


Я же говорил, что смогу!

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Headcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Короткая зарисовка о том, как судьба развела, а потом вновь свела двух братьев.





	Я же говорил, что смогу!

**Author's Note:**

> Это фантазия на тему, и автор не несёт ответственности за то, насколько она далека от канона или взглядов на него читателей.

\- Ты же осознаёшь, что ваша привязанность друг к другу не приведёт вас ни к чему хорошему, - мрачно сказала смотритель Ар’дия, возвышаясь над трогательной и между тем недопустимой картиной: один из старших воспитанников общего дома, которого сегодня должны были представить на усыновление, успокаивал своего маленького брата, не желавшего принимать их неминуемое расставание. Сам факт присутствия в одном доме двух родных детей был редким явлением, и многими не одобрялся, но родители обоих мальчиков не пожелали отнести младшего сына в другой.

\- Я осознаю, что никакие личные связи не должны мешать моей будущей службе Доминации, - Рас держал брата на руках, пытаясь успокоить. Тот жалобно бормотал детские протесты и угрозы, сжимая в кулачках ткань сорочки старшего. - И осознаю, что возможно вижу его в последний раз, - добавил он с ноткой грусти. Возражения младшего снова стали громче. - Рау, пожалуйста, ты… делаешь только хуже.

\- Почему они не могут забрать нас вместе? - стенал младший, вжимаясь лицом в ткань.

\- А я с самого начала говорила тебе не проявлять к нему особого внимания, - Ар’дия покачала головой. В ее голосе мелькнуло сострадание. Она не могла, не имела права вмешиваться в порядок вещей, принятый в Доминации, хоть в глубине души ей тяжело было расставаться со всеми воспитанниками дома.

\- Смотритель Ар’дия, мы устали ждать. Если у вас больше нет выпускников, мы пойдём к следующему дому, - в крошечную комнату вошёл молодой мужчина в темно-бордовых одеждах. Вид у него был раздражённый.

\- Простите, синдик. Возникла небольшая заминка.

\- О. Я вижу, - представитель правящей семьи, уже успевший не единожды пожалеть о том, что явился на порог именно этого дома, недовольно сдвинул брови. 

\- Я не отдам вам Раса! - гневно выкрикнул младший из братьев и его глаза угрожающе сверкнули.

\- Рау, пожалуйста, - Рас снова попытался отнять его от своей сорочки, но маленькие ручки брата были достаточно сильными, чтобы сделать это непростой задачей.

\- Видимо, этот юноша предпочитает остаться воспитывать младшего брата перспективной службе в правящей семье, - синдик демонстративно зевнул и развернулся к двери.

\- Нет, я просто… - Рас стиснул зубы и резко оттолкнул вцепившегося в него малыша. Тот отпустил его, но скорее не из-за силы удара или боли, а от удивления, что брат так агрессивно поднял на него руку. Пользуясь его замешательством, Ар’дия взяла его на руки. Мальчик больше не пытался вырываться, только смотрел на старшего с таким несчастным видом, что тот не выдержал и отвёл взгляд.

Синдик одобрительно хмыкнул, пропуская будущего родственника к выходу. 

\- Почему вы не можете забрать и меня? - жалобно спросил Рау, теперь сфокусировав взгляд на почетном госте, разлучавшем его с любимым братом. - Я сильный. И умный. Я хорошо послужу любой семье. 

\- Самоуверенности тебе не занимать, - синдик окинул ребёнка оценивающим взглядом. На вид, кроме скверного нрава, в нем не было ничего, чем он мог бы заинтересовать правящую семью - в таком возрасте перспективы интеллектуального и физического развития ещё были слишком неясны. - Однако ты не можешь называть себя сильным, пока другие носят тебя на руках. Вот когда ты сможешь поднять своего старшего брата, тогда семья Митт может быть и допустит твоё присутствие в рядах своих воинов, - добавил он полушутя.

\- Значит, я смогу, - заявил Рау со всей серьёзностью.

\- Тогда до встречи через десять лет, - сделав прощальный жест ладонью, синдик удалился вслед за Расом, бросившим из-за дверей последний взгляд на младшего брата.

***

Карьера Митт’рас’сафиса шла в гору. Восьмая правящая семья быстро оценила его навыки коммуникации и дипломатии, и скоро, пройдя соответствующее обучение, он получил полномочия помощника синдика. И едва получив новую должность он был отправлен в сопровождении пары воинов на поиски новых перспективных молодых претендентов на то, чтобы вступить в услужение семьи Митт. 

Он ступил на порог знакомого дома, честно миновав дюжину других - строгость суждений не позволила ему выбрать ни одного из их воспитанников. В глубине души он надеялся снова увидеть здесь младшего брата, хотя годы разлуки и непрерывного служения немного притупили его неугасающее волнение за его судьбу.

Смотрителем дома вместо ушедшей на более высокую должность Ар’дия стал молодой Шол’адар’икхар, который, разумеется, не мог помнить молодого Раса. Он вывел пятерых претендентов на усыновление - двух девушек и трёх юношей - и подал синдику пад с именами и характеристиками.

\- Урд, тринадцать полных лет, сложение некрепкое, быстрый ум, хороша в точных науках, - смотритель кивнул на первую девушку, низкорослую и бледную.

\- Нет, точно нет, - Митт’рас’сафис махнул рукой, даже не став разглядывать ее внимательнее.

\- Имир, двенадцать с половиной лет, здоровая, исполнительная…

\- Нет.

\- Рау, четырнадцать лет…

\- Рау? - Митт’рас’сафис постарался как мог сдержать эмоции и посмотрел на юношу, к которому подвёл его смотритель. Перед ним был совершенно зрелый молодой чисс, ростом на голову выше его самого, и намного крепче на вид. Рас приоткрыл рот от удивления, пытаясь увязать этот образ хоть как-то со своим младшим братом, но выходило плохо. Последним, что он помнил о Рау, были его слезы и жалобные стенания - у этого же лицо было совершенно непроницаемым и никак не изменилось, когда их взгляды встретились.

\- Паршивый характер, плохо справляется с точными науками, но… - протянул смотритель с явным неудовольствием, - в остальном слишком хорош, чтобы просто сослать его на рудники. Но характер…

\- Характер дело поправимое, - рассеянно сказал Митт’рас’сафис, сглотнув ком пересохшим горлом. Рау смотрел на него очень внимательно, словно ожидал чего-то. Но он не знал, чего, поэтому продолжал молча разглядывать младшего брата в ответ, поражаясь случившимся с ним изменениям и боясь, что тот затаил на него злобу.

\- Ихан, пятнадцать лет… - продолжил смотритель.

\- Нет, постойте… ой! - воскликнул он, вдруг почувствовав, что его ноги оторвались от пола. Рау поднял его и держал в руках так непринужденно, словно он сам весил не больше трехлетнего ребёнка. Сопровождавшие Митт’рас’сафиса солдаты потянулись было к оружию, но он дал им знак отставить попытки защитить его личное пространство. Младший брат бережно прижал его к себе, и только теперь на его губах появилась сдержанная счастливая улыбка.

\- Я же говорил, что смогу, - голос повзрослевшего Рау был тихим и низким, и сейчас в нем звучало торжество, от которого все существо Митт’рас’сафиса наполнялось гордостью.

\- Что… что именно? - спросил он растерянно, так как ни сейчас, ни десять лет назад не сомневался в том, что его младший брат сможет абсолютно все.

\- Доказать семье Митт, что я достаточно силён, чтобы меня сочли достойным.


End file.
